Abused Love, Unknown Saviour
by warriorsadu
Summary: Tris, her friends, and Peter have made it into Dauntless at last. Fourtris ends because Tobias starts to abuse Tris 3 months after the end of her Initiation. He tries to apologize, but her friends and Peter won't let him near her. No war, but Al is still dead and everyone who died because of the war is alive. There is swearing and suggestiveness but nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV:

After work I walk home slowly knowing what will happen when I get there. Tobias is always coming home drunk and beating me, I bet it will not change tonight. When I got home I opened the door expecting to see Tobias, but he wasn't here. I walk in set my things down and started making dinner, I didn't feel like going to the dinning hall tonight. By the time dinner was ready he wasn't home, so I just ate without him.

After dinner I showered and went to bed, he wasn't home yet so I started getting suspicious. In the middle of the night I woke up with a pain in my stomach and there he was standing over me. "Wake up you little bitch", he said before hitting me again. "Tobias, please stop please", I kept saying, but the berating got worse. This kept going until I was black and blue all over, he finally stopped and went to sleep. 'I can't keep doing this' I think to myself as I pack a bag and leave. Once I'm out the door I go to the one place I know I can go, Zeke's place.

I knock on the door and Zeus answers the door saying " Oh my God, Tris what happened to you". "Four happened" I replied once I'm inside on the couch. Zeke disappears to get Uriah, his brother, as soon as I say that. Zeke and Uriah are like brothers to me, but they don't know about the beatings I receive from Tobias. Once Uriah was in the room he ran over and hugged me, but as soon as his arms were around me I flinched. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Tris", Uriah says. "Tris who did this to you and do you want me to call the gang", Zeke asks me. "Four did this to me, and sure just don't call Four", I replied nervously.

In a matter of minutes all our friends are here at Zeke's. "Oh my God Tris what happened to you", everyone asked me. "Do we need to beat someone up Tris", Will asks. Christina tries to hug me, but once again I flinch away. "You guys might not believe me, but Four did this to me", I said. Everyone and I mean everyone was looking shocked by what I said. "How could he do this to you Tris. Why didn't you tell us before", they all ask. "A month after we moved in together he started coming home drunk and a week after that he started beating me...", I started explaining.

By the end of my explanation I was crying on the couch with Uriah and Chris on both sides of me. "Why did you not tell us Tris. Or why did you not break up with him", Chris asks me. "I thought I could change him. He said you guys wouldn't believe me, he also said if I told anyone it would get worse", I said through sobs. "Its okay Tris, we will protect you from him", Uriah said and everyone nodded in agreement.

That night I stayed at Zeke's, actually every one stayed at Zeke's. I wake up the next morning and just lay there on the couch, thinking of what might happen today. "Zeke get out of the way I'm trying to cook in here", someone yells in the kitchen. Carefully I get up not wanting to wake me friends and walk into the kitchen where I see Zeke and Uriah. "Morning guys, can you not be so loud", I ask them. "Oh, morning Tris, sorry for the noise", they both say in us-ion. "What are you doing Uri", I ask. "I'm making you breakfast Tris, since you might not want to go to the dinning hall this morning", Uriah replies. "Your right, I don't want to go to the dinning hall. Thanks Uri", I replied.

"Chris wake up, I need your help", I shout in her ear. "Ow WTF Tris, I'm trying to sleep", she replies. "Chris I need your help covering the scars, cause I got work today", I half-yelled trying to keep calm. "Okay, I'll be back I need to grab things from my apartment", she replies.

PAGE BREAK...

Christian's POV:

I walk out of Zeke's apartment and head towards mine. It takes only 20 minutes to get to my apartment, luckily I didn't run into Four. Once I get to my apartment I change and grab things for Tris. "Christina wait up", someone shouts from behind me. I turn and see a angry looking Four heading my way. I quickly grab my phone and text Will saying, 'Help, Four stopped me half way back to Zeke's and he looks angry'. "Chris, do you know where Tris is at. I woke up and didn't see her anywhere", he says.

Time skip...

After Four left I raced back to Zeke's apartment and bumped into Will. I get up and grab his hand saying, "Come on". "Hey Tris, um, Fours looking for you. I ran into him on my way back. He looked so mad, so be careful today", I said. "Okay, thanks for the warning Chris. I don't think I'm going to work today", she replies.

PAGE BREAK...

Tris' POV:

"Can someone go tell Tori that I won't be able to work today", I ask them. "Yeah, I'll go tell Tori for you. I'll be back later guys", Uriah says before leaving. After Uri leaves the rest of us settle down and eat breakfast. 20 minutes later Uriah returns and Chris drags me off into the bathroom. She covers up all the bruises before I kick her out and get dressed.

"Is anyone off today cause I would like to actually walk around dauntless instead of being stuck in here all day", I say to the group. "Well, I'm off today so we could hangout", Zeke and Uriah said. "Um, do you think we could avoid Four in the training room, cause I need to blow off some steam. Oh, wait does Four work in the control room today?", I ask. "I don't know, but I can go check if you want Tris", Zeke replies. "Yeah, that would be great Zeke, thanks", I reply.

Time skip...

Zeke gets back and says, "Hey, I'm back and I found out that Four works in the control room until 6:00 tonight". "Alright, lets go done to the training room. Maybe me and Uriah can fight each other", I say. "Yeah sounds like a plan, well me and Tris fight Zeke can stand outside and see if Four tries to come", Uri suggests.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does, so all rights go to her.<em> This is my first fanfic on here, so I hope you enjoy it. I would love tips and Suggestions. I'm going to try doing this daily if not then weekly. I'm working on some other fanfic's on here, they aren't posted yet they will be soon. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**-_Warriorsadu_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV:

Me, Zeke, and Uriah make our way down to the training room after the others left Zeke's apartment. Once we got to the training room Zeke stood outside the door while me and Uriah went in. We realized that we were not alone in the training room, once we heard the sound of flesh on leather.

We walked towards the sound and we soon see Peter punching and kicking a leather punching bag. "Tris, stay here I need to ask Peter something, but just in case stay here", Uriah whispered to me before walking to Peter. I'm to far to hear what they are saying ,but I have a guess of what Uriah is saying. They stop talking and Uriah turns towards where I'm standing in the shadows. He walks over and says, "Peter won't tell Four that you were here, even though there is a possibility that he will find out anyway, but come on let's fight".

When we get out of the shadows Peter smiles at me, but he has this look of pity and something else in his eyes. 'Tris, are you sure about this your still hurt, even though you say your fine. That's only phiscally not emotionally", Uriah says once we get to the ring. "Uriah, lets just fight, I'm fine even though the break up was last night. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me", I say. Then we start to fight, at first I just stand my ground and wait for him to attack me. He lunges at me and I side step, and elbow him in the back as he passes me.

We each get a few good hits in, both of us not noticing that Peter is watching us. One of his punches goes towards one of the bruises, I'm not fast enough to dodge and so his fist hits the bruise. I cry out of pain and Uriah asks, "I'm sorry Tris I didn't know the bruise was there. Are you okay?", I just nod my head, not trusting my voice to speak. "Lets just practice on the punching bags, so that doesn't happen again", I say. He just nods and both of us get out of the ring and head to a punching bag.

"Hey Tris can I, um, talk to you alone for a minute", someone asks from behind me, so I turn around and see Peter standing there. "Sure, what do you want Peter",I ask slightly annoyed. "Tris I just want to apologize for being a jerk to you during initiation. I truly am sorry, do you think you can give me a second chance", he asks me. "Look Peter, you tried to kill me during initiation, so do you think I'll forgive you for that", I ask him, "Tris I'm sorry I had to do it or my family would have died", he replies. My mind is split on the thought of forgiving him because 1) I like him and 2) He tried to kill me, he stabbed Edward in the eye, and he was a jerk to me.

"Peter, give me sometime to think about it because at the moment I'm trying to avoid Four, so I'll let you know", I say trying to figure out if I can trust him. "Wait, what happened with Four", he asks me and I feel like I'm on the verge of tears. Once Uriah sees this he walks over, gives me a hug and whispers comforting things to me.

"I'm fine Uri. It's just that's still a sensitive topic because of what he-", I started saying before Uriah cut me off. "It's okay Tris you don't need to talk about it", he said before letting me go. Before Peter could ask more questions we walked out of the training room to see Zeke and Four fighting, before Four can see me Uriah pushed me back into the room.

I bumped into Peter, who was on his way out, when I was pushed back in, even though I am in the training room I could still here them yelling. "Zeke, come on man let me see my girlfriend. I know she is in there, just let me see her", Four yelled. "No, your not going near her. We know what you did to her", Zeke yelled before I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"What's going on out there. What did Four do to you", Peter asks me. Before I can reply Zeke runs in and grabs my arm saying that he knows another way out. "Peter if you want you can come with us, so you don't have to deal with a pissed Four", Zeke says.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the divergent trilogy Veronica Roth does, so all rights go to her<strong>. Chapters might start getting shorter or I will only be updating on either Saturday or Sunday for now on. Will Peter find out what Four did to Tris? Will Tris forgive Peter? Hopefully in the next week or two the other fanfics I am working on will get uploaded. Again, give me some tips, suggestions, and feedback. I am sorry for the short chapter, I'm kinda having a little bit of writer's block right now. Hope you enjoyed!

-WarriorSadu


End file.
